


Red Tied Tight

by Skullsonanimals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/F, Fantasy, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo2018, Past Child Abuse, Shapeshifting, Violence, Worldbuilding, of a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsonanimals/pseuds/Skullsonanimals
Summary: A cruel King who lives in the North, only ever wanted a son.The sad Queen could only ever give birth to girls.The King would kill the babies till The Queen would produce a boy or die, but one of the girls got away, and that would be his downfall.





	Red Tied Tight

**Author's Note:**

> My mom wanted me to create an Original work for NaNoWriMo, so yeah.   
> I am bad at punctuation so please don't judge to harshly, though constructive criticism is always welcome.   
> This book was inspired by White Winter Hymnal by Fleet Foxes, though technically it was inspired by the cover Dodie Clark did.

There is a Cruel King who rules over a kingdom, as kings do. He lives in riches and luxury while his people live in poverty and filth. As all Kings are required he has a Queen, this Queen was pleasant and soft, and she was with child. The King wished for a strapping young boy, someone to rule the kingdom once he was gone. The king had no use for girls, girls could not become knights, they could not become kings, they could not rule, they should not rule. Girls are weak and emotional, they are stupid, they would not make good rulers. This is not the first time his wife has been with child, this is in fact the third time. The first babe had been a still born, and the other two had been girls, and each time the babes sex had been announced The King had stolen the babe from his wife's clutch and killed them, each time with a swing from his sword to the babes weak necks. The Queen feared the king, she could never escape his wrath with her life, so she watched and did nothing but sob. The King was to give up on his wife if this new babe proved to be a girl, he would throw The Queen in the dungeons or behead her, he had yet to decide, but once The Queen was gone he would wed another.

The King paced outside of the infirmary door, his wife screaming behind it as she suffered the pains of birth. Her only companion, was the midwife who has delivered her babes since the first.   
Suddenly silence fell, which was soon broken by the wail of a newborn. The King stopped pacing, stopping in front of the door it opened the midwife pale hurrying out of the room, barely sparing a glance to The King nor the guards. The King already knowing, stormed in. His wife was cradling the baby in her arms smiling down at the wriggling pink slimy form. She smiled up at The King.  
"He is a boy, I can feel it, I know it." She said, delusional, she had finally broke. The King stormed to his wife's side and stared down at the blue eyed baby, disgusting creatures, babies. The King sneered at the baby and then at his wife, "That is no boy." He said his lip curling.   
She shook her head desperately, "No no, he is see, see." She begged thrusting the babe at The King.  
"I wonder dear wife why our son has a quim." Spat The King. The Queens eyes widened her lip started to quiver as she brought the baby back to her chest protectively.  
"Give it here!" Commanded the King, but she did not oblige. His face grew stormier, "Give it here woman or I will tare it limb from limb before I release it to Hel." He said, she sobbed.   
"No! you will not take another one from me!" She cried. The King snapped taring the baby from The Queens arms, it screamed louder than it had before, it was starting to irritate The King greatly.   
"Shut up!" He demanded though the babe only cried harder. He held the babe by its ankles as he stormed out of the room. "Guards! Fetch my sword!" He commanded the two guards warily perched in the hallway both rushed to obey, fighting each other along the way for who would get the honor of handing the sword to the king.   
while this was happening The Queen had used what little strength she had to get out of the bed and to the door, her thighs were sticky with blood and her nightgown was sheer from sweat. She limped in an agonizing motion after her husband as he hurried down the halls towards the large doors which lead out into the gardens, standing vigil by the doors were two guards.   
"Open!" commanded the King and the guards obliged heaving the door open letting in a gust of wind which carried freshly fallen snow. The King stormed out the queen limping after him, crying.   
"Don't do this, let me keep this one, just this one!" She begged, though her begging fell on deaf ears.   
"Shut Up!" Scream The King red faced, at the crying equally red faced babe, he tossed it carelessly into the snow which only made the babe cry harder. It's naked body quickly freezing and its arm now angled in a weird position a lump seen just under the skin.   
The two guards from before had finally returned, the taller one now with a bleeding nose presented the sword to the king, his back bent, his stomach parallel to the floor. The King took the sword, and rose it far above his head and with a heavy swing brought the sword down. The crying stopped, everything seemed to stop all that could be heard was crows cawing as they took a startled flight. Then everything started back up, The Queen having caught up just as the sword had met flesh and bone, burst out in loud sobs throwing her body at her still baby girl. The babe's body lost all color as the snow around it turned red, Her blue lifeless eyes staring up at the stars.   
The Queens hands hovered uselessly over the girls body, to scared to touch, like it would cause her pain.   
The King thrust his sword out to the guards. "See to it that that gets cleaned!" He commanded.  
The Guard took it graciously and backed away quickly.   
"Mu tullini uoi!" Cried The queen repeating the same words over and over again, "Mu tullini uoi!" Her husband watched in disgust as she spoke her mother language though he could not understand a word. "Ye hane r iiik?" She whispered.  
"Alright enough!" Cried The King, grabbing his wife's arm in a harsh bruising grip He dragged her away from the girl, The Queen screamed and kicked out trying to keep a hold of the ground as she was dragged away from her baby.  
"What about the corpse my king?" Asked one of the guards, halting the king before he could drag himself and his wife inside. The crows settled back to the ground, still cawing and The King smirked.   
"Leave it for the crows." He said before departing, dragging his wife along with him. The guards spared one last glance to the still baby before they too made their way inside closing the door behind them.

They did not know that they were being watched.   
An Old Man had been going on a stroll and had found himself to close to the castle for his liking so as he was about to turn and leave, he heard screaming. Now his wife has told him many times that he would get himself killed with his endless curiosity, he contemplated it, really contemplated but in the end the curiosity won. He hid behind a tree, behind the gates of the royal garden, and he watched. He stifled a gasp behind his wrinkled cold hand as the sword came down and silence fell.   
When they were all gone the Old man moved closer to the gate peering inside. He was the only one who witnessed the impossible wonderful thing that happened. The babes finger twitched. At first he believed his mind was playing tricks on him, but then the babes face scrunched up and it began to cry, though no noise came out. Neither any breath, and before his eyes the wound on the babes neck began to seal, reattaching head to shoulders, as this happened though the babes voice started to come back and so the Old man acted quick, he quickly got over the fence ran to the babe with more agility then he should have for a man his age, He picked the babe up, tore off his red scarf and swaddled it in it. he quickly passed the babe through he fence and went back over picking up the babe he ran into the forest. Once he was sure he was out of hearing distance he stopped, dropping to the ground to catch his breath. He looked down at the deathly pale baby, it was no longer crying and was instead staring up at him with crystal blue eyes. The Man thought, his wife had never been able to carry and now she was to old for that to be a possibility and while they had made due without a child they still desired one, so with his mind made up he smiled down at the baby. "Mrs Aze will love you." He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mu tullini uoi" means "my beautiful baby."  
> "Ye hane r iiik" means "what have I done."


End file.
